He's my partner!
by oany13
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke becom AP English partners. Everything goes smooth until the project is over and nothing really happens. But then Sakura needs a favor and the only person that can help her is Sasuke. What will happen then? It's high school, baby!
1. Chapter 1

_**New story everyone! I hope I won't delete it anytime soon. And I also hope that this one will get more attention...I'm deleting the other one...again, because I just can't figure out what to write next. So...enjoy your reading!:)**_

_CH 1: Life as we know it!_

It was Tuesday. Tuesday morning actually. I was in AP English, my second class today. Things were boring really, my teacher was saying something about an oral project and partners. We did this before, nothing special. Usually the teacher just picks the pairs and makes us go with it. If I think about it, his pairs are really random. Sometimes he feels funny and thinks that pairing up rivals will be funny, when really that's just his way of flunking a student...that never got me.

"Ino and Hinata..." I mean, he tried once. He paired me with Karin. She used to be one of my friends but she went plastic in sophomore year.

"Tenten and Karin..." Plastic as in she went with the populars...and started ignoring us. Man, was it awkward when we started working. We were working at my house and we had nothing to talk about, she texted all the time and I had to do the project by myself...

"Sasuke and Sakura..." There it was...my partner. Sasuke? That sounds familiar.

"Naruto and Temari, Neji and Shikamaru...and that's pretty much it. I expect your orals in 2 weeks. When the bell rings come and get your books." Amazingly the bell rang right after he said that. Everyone got up and walked toward the teacher's desk to get their books creating the biggest mess. I stood behind waiting for everyone to leave so I can get the book in peace.

"You Sakura?" I heard someone ask so I turned around.

"You Sasuke?" I asked back. He nodded and I smiled. We don't know each other but at least that won't make things worse. Meanwhile the classroom cleard out so it was safe for me to take my book now.

"Sakura...I thought you changed your mind." My teacher greated me.

"Of course not. I just wanted the others to pick first."

"That means you get the book that doesn't get picked."

"Yes, that's true. But in my opinion there is no such thing as a book that's not worth reading." I smiled, took my book and nodded as a goodbye. I smiled at Sasuke again, nodded and walked out of the classroom.

Ino was waiting for me in the hallway, as always, her book in hand. When she saw me she smiled and started walking with me at her side.

"So what's your book? Mine is Animal Farm." She asked and I finally looked at the book in her hand.

"The Scarlet Letter. I actually read this book before so it won't be that hard." I shoved my book in her face and smiled.

"Yes, yes. You got it easier than me. Anyway, who was your partner, again?" We reached our lockers and we both opened it at the same time, looking through it for the same thing. We were best friends for 8 years now, so we started acting like one anther some time ago.

"Um, Sasuke...something...Doesn't he sound familiar?" I frowned a little, trying to remember him. Ino just smiled and shook her head.

"You oblivious little brainiac. He's that popular guy that every girl faints in the presence of. You know, that guy that does everything right. Grades, sport, social life. Still, I'm not surprised you don't know him, you never really cared about this things."

"I have to admit though, he is really cute. I do hope that he won't be like Karin...not that I didn't like doing the project by myself, at least I didn't argue with anyone about the way it should be." I closed my locker, and leaned against it, just like Ino.

"Forget about Karin, he'll probably be the best partner you ever had. Think about it. He'll pick you up on his dazzling white horse, in his dazzling nice clothes, make you drool at his dazzling eyes and make you faint when he kisses you sensless. Damn girl, I'm jealouse!" She playfully punched me and I chuckled. Ino always had a problem with day dreaming.

"That's funny, Ino! You should be a stand up comedian." I playfully glared at her and she shrugged.

"It will happen."

"Of course it will. And after that Santa Clause will start rapping for cookies."

"Oh please, that big old fellow could use a good old diet. Cookies are bad for his health. And if he dies who would give our presants? Who, Sakura? Who?"

"Ino, you know he gets cranky when he doesn't get his cookies. Putting that aside, I should get to History." I took my book bag off the floor and turned to Ino.

"Another AP class, huh? You're such a nerd..."

"What can I say? The avrage one just bores me." I shrugged and played with the zipper on my bag.

"And the AP one just confuses _me_."I chuckled while she pushed me towards my class. "We don't want you to be late, now do we?" I turned around and stopped her from pushing me.

"And we don't want-"

"Sakura?" Sombody intrerupted me so I turned around to see who it was. It wasn't surprising when I saw my new English partner.

"Yes?" I answered with a straight face. Meanwhile behind me, Ino was barely holding in her laugh. Why she felt the need to laugh, I have no idea...It was Ino after all.

"About the project..." He started and I made an O face, realizing why he was here. Silly me, I actually thought Ino's daydreaming will come true for once...I just realized how stupid I was for thinking that. Ino's a sweatheart, really, but she can't keep her thoughts to herself. Sometimes it's funny, but other times she really can get us in trouble. I'm saying 'us' because if she goes down I'm going down with her by choice.

"Right, the project...well, I guess you should read the book first. When you finish it...call me." I gave him the book I was holding and walked away. I didn't got that far though cause he called my name again. It's a good thing he did cause Ino was getting ready to say something.

"I don't have your number..." Right...silly me. The problem is I'm running late. It's a good thing Ino is here.

"Ino, can you take care of this? I really have to run. " She sighed and nodded her head like a maniac...I wonder if she likes Sasuke...well, he is cute, so probably she does. At least I know I gave her the perfect excuse to talk to him.

"Sure thing Sakura. Don't worry about it." I smiled at her and ran to my class. Maybe I should ask her about Sasuke after school. But if she likes Sasuke, what about Shikamaru? Her 'life-long crush' as she called it. I guess I'll have to wait to find out.

The classes passed by pretty fast, lunch was a blur and the classes after, but finally school ended and Ino was waiting for me in the parking lot of the school, just like always. Not in the car, don't be silly...we're still raising money for that, together of course. We plan on buying it just before we go to the same college. Even though our grades are really different, I don't dream of an Ivy League and she's good enough for a decent college, so everything works out perfectly.

"Finally, I thought the school swallowed you." She smiled as we started walking together home, like any other day.

"Ino, I need to ask you something." I said ignoring what she said.

"Shoot."

"Do you have a thing for Sasuke?" Before hearing an answer I heard a snort then some giggles.

"You like him, don't you?" She bumped playfully into me and I chuckled a little. To tell you the truth I never thought about that. I mean he is cute and seems to be pleasnt, but I guess I don't know. Maybe I do like him...or maybe I don't...

"I don't really know. He _is _cute, I'll give you that-"

"Cute? He's freaking gorgeouse!" She yelled

"Are you sure you don't like him?" I teased her and she just sighed and shook her head.

"Look Sakura, maybe you don't like him now but I know you, you will like him because he's just your type-"

"I have a type?" Ino threw me a 'shut-up' look and kept counting on her fingers.

"-and he will probably like you too. Screw 'probably' he surely will." Well, is good to know one of us is this confident.

"Wow, I didn't know you could read the future, Ino." She sighed again like she's trying to explain something that seemed complicated to a 5 year old. I couldn't help but sweat drop.

"Sakura, stop it. Is about time you get a boyfriend and I want you to consider Sasuke." I just rolled my eyes this time, she's acting like my mother...again!

"That's not the problem. You're assuming, here, that Sasuke likes me. We don't know that and frankly I highly doubt that." I shrugged and looked in my book bag for my cellphone because I just heard it ring.

"Oh, puh-lease! He'll adore you! With my help and your good looks, everything will turn out great!"

"Hold on a second! I never said I agree with anything you're planning." I said still looking for my phone. I know I didn't lose it since I hear the message ringtone, well, maybe I did lose it...in my bag.

"Just follow my lead Sakura, you'll have a boyfriend at the end of this month."

"I don't want a boyfriend!" I yelled as I finally found my phone and read the text that came from a new number.

_This is Sasuke. Save my number._

His number?...Oh right! His number! I forgot.

"Who's that?" Ino peeked at my phone but by the time she saw it I already deleted the text.

"Just Sasuke." I said shoving the phone back in my bag.

"Oh, you mean your future boyfriend?" She said while wiggling her eyebrows. I only shook my head.

"ino, drop it, that won't happen any time soon."

"Yeah...I don't think I'm going to drop it just yet. You never now until you try, right?" She smirked in my way. I now know that she has something planned...something I won't like at all. Damn it...now I have to deal with that too!

Shaking my head I walked away from her toward my own house while she did the same...smirking. So she was smirking and I was shaking my head...this seems like a normal day.

"I'm home!" I yelled as I walked in. I don't really have someone to yell that to but let's just say I like hearing my own voice.

"Sakura, be quiet." I heard my mother hush me before resuming her conversation on the phone. Probably another business call. She's working all day long and when she's home she's talking on the phone all the time. So there is nothing new here. I never got any attention from my parents-actually 'parents' is not right, I never met my father so let's say I never got attention from my mom. I used to do everything I could to make her proud but I gave up when I saw she doesn't really notice. I'm not mad at her, I understand that she's doing this for me and at least I know she likes it.

So without saying anything else I smiled in her way-she smiled back but really quick-and ran upstairs to take a shower.

I opened the room to my bedroom to find the same mess I left this morning. Clothes everywhere but my closet-seriously, my closet is empty-my computer had a few magazines thrown on it. Just the classic mess. I smiled and dropped my bag on the floor running for the shower.

It took me 30 minutes to get out of the bathroom, and I would've stayed there more just that my phone has been ringing for the last 5 minutes.

"What?" I said bored in the phone.

"What? No 'Oh is you?'" I heard Ino at the other end. Not that I didn't already know it was her.

"Come on Ino, tell me what you want." She sighed and giggled silently. I threw myself on the bed and got comfortable on all my pillows.

"I just wanted to tell you that I will make Sasuke your boyfriend and you do like him and he will like you...hell, he probably already does! So stop complaining and go with it!"

"Sigh...Ino..." _beep...beep_...did she hang up? "Hello, Ino?" Yeah she hang up! Great...and I thought she was joking earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I actually want to write all day today...it probably won't happen but this chapter I will be writing. How long does it take you to write a chapter? I need 2 or even3 hours but maybe I'm just lazy...anyway, I'll start writing now because I'm actually excited about this story. Yay! So...here it goes! Enjoy!:)**_

_CH 2: Ino learns new words._

"-but I'm serious, Sakura! Listen to me!" She giggled again, making The Grudge stare at us again. The Grudge is the lady that works at the local library...she's a huge pain in the ass...but if you think about it we are the ones that are making noise in a library so from her point of view we are the pains in the ass...I never thought of it that way...anyway! We are now in the local library-as you probably notcied-studying-or trying-for the mid-term exams. They love torturing us! I was trying to study but Ino was still trying to hook me up with poor, oblivious Sasuke.

"Oh my God! You've been talking about this the past few days! Drop it already!" And more noise...oh please don't let them kick us out, I need these books!

"And I'll keep talking about it until you realize you are made for each other." I rolled my eyes for umpteeth time today because of what she says. She keeps insisting on this crap ever since she find out we were partners. I admited that I might like him but now she wants more! She wants to make him like me and I honestly don't care.

"Fine Ino! We're made for each other! Freaking soul mates! Can you drop it now and start studying? I really don't want you to fail those exams...again!" This time I even punched the table lightly, so she will get my point faster.

I don't think it worked...

"Finally! Okay, now we need to-"

"Hey Ino, how's Shikamaru?" Oh, screw studying! It's clear we won't be doing any of that today, so the only way I can stop her from talking about Sasuke is to turn the subject on her. Apparently it worked since her eyess lit up and she started talking.

"Shikamaru? Oh, he's as oblivious as ever! Or he knows and plays oblivious...I don't know. I'm just so tired of droping hints! Why can't he notice I like him? For once I just want to be the one that watches not the one that does all the work." By this time The Grudge probably gave up on us...or she's calling the cops as we speek..in any way, it makes no sense to stop now.

"So do it. Be the one that watches. Think about it, if you ignore him he'll wonder where you are thus thinking about you, so it works out great." I said trying to clean up the table. It was covered with papers and books and notebooks...it was worse than my room!

"Sakura...that only works in movies...but forget it, I ju-"

"What makes you think that just works in movies? Look, just try it, it can't hurt, right?" I turned a little to the right where she was sitting next to me so we can hear each other better. Only then I noticed that this was actually bothering her. She was rubbing her hands together in her lap, her eyes were fixed on those hands, and for once she wasn't smiling.

"I guess..."She sighed and started playing with a piece of paper.

"Ino...sweety! Come on cheer up! He's not worth it!" Ah, the speech...she knows is the speech but hopefully she also knows I mean it...she does, right?

"Yeah, right Sakura! Wouldn't you be tired if after almost 2 months the guy that you like would still be ignoring you?" I sighed and bit my bottom lip...I have no experience with this kind of thing, what am I supposed to do?

"Ino, you know I'm not the right person to ask that...my advice is to just tell him and ask him out. Whatever he says I will be right here for you." I hugged her and was able to hear a low chuckle.

"Oh, you are so naive...I don't even know if he likes me...I can't just go to him and ask him out!"

"Sure you can, Ino. Sometimes telling him is the easiest way and I think you should do it."

"Whatever..."

"What? No! No whatever! You're doing it! You're telling him you like him or so God help me I will do it myself! I hate it when you're like this, look at you! You're not even smiling!"

"Sakura just-"

"Drop it? Hell no, I'm not! You wouldn't drop the Sasuke thing so I'm not droping this."

"What is this? Revange?"

"See what I mean? You're bitchy when you're upset! I don't really like that! So you'll do as I tell you!"

"Oh my God! You know what? Fine! I will! And I'll do it only to prove you wrong!"

"Fine! Prove me wrong! Just tell him!"

"Now, if you want to cheer me up you are going to let me hook you up with Sasuke!" She smiled again and hugged me.

"Oh my God!" The only thing I could do was bang my head against the table

"Sakura, really? Come on, you know you want to!" Actually I do want something to happen between me and Sasuke but I thought I'll work on it myself..you know? I just don't like being helped...I really loath that feeling you get when you need help. It's eating me inside out and it feels like acid! I hate it!

"Fine! Just don't talk about it anymore!"

"But-"

"Seriously! If I hear you say one more word I'm changing my mind!"

"But-"

"Ino!"

"But-"

"But what?" I snapped.

"Um...sorry. I usually just say 'but' and you yell. I haven't thought past that point..." I just have to sweat drop at that!

"Let's go home! I can't study now!" She shrugged,grabbed her things and we drove home in Ino's mom's car. Her mom rarely gives her car away, but I guess she wasn't home today.

The ride was really silent. Silent because lately we had nothing else to talk about but the Sasuke thing and since, obviously, she really wants to do this she keeps quiet. The Shikamaru thing is too much of a touchy subject, so I'll rather not make her feel bad again...especially since she's driving. So we really have nothing to talk about right now. The only thing I could do was turn on the radio...but I didn't. I was almost home, makes no sense.

"Ino, before I go, I want to make sure you'll tell Shikamaru how you feel." I said before getting out of the car.

"Yeah...sure whatever...now go! Eat something! You didn't eat anything today."I chuckled at that. She knows how busy my mom is and tends to act like her sometimes.

"Leave! And tomorrow I want to see you first time in the morning ready to talk to him!"

"You know what? That's it! If you say one more thing about it, I won't do it!" Ha! Turning my words against me? I didn't see that coming...actually...I kind of did.

"Fine...whatever...I'll call you tonight." I waved as she backed away. When she was gone I ran to my bedroom and started studying again...I didn't get to do that earlier.

My mom was on a business trip right now so the house was pretty quiet. It only took me a few hours to finish my homework and study a little. I should call Ino out of pure boredom. Sounds like a good idea, right? I think so too, so I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello!" She yelled like always.

"Ino, you will ask Shikamaru out, and he will accept, and you won't prove me wrong. You know why? Because I was right and he does like you!" I remembered what she did last night so I thought I should do the same.

"Hello? Sakura?" I didn't hang up yet...I just want to know what she says. "Do you want to talk with Ino?" What? Wait! Oh my God! That was Ino's mom! Oh my God!

I hang up and threw the phone across the room like she could still hear me. And I thought she was Ino by the way she yelled 'hello' but I forgot that they both have the tendacy to yell and their voices sound the same on the phone...Oh my God! Please don't let her know it was me!

Oh my God! The phone is ringging again...a text message? Probably Ino laughing at me.

I got up from the bed and approached my phone slowly like approaching a scared animal. I finally picked it up and noticed that the text was from Sasuke...thank God! I thought Ino was going to mock me to no end. When she finds out about what I did tonight she'll never let me hear the end of it.

_I read the book. Coming to your house tomorrow after school._

My house? Why my house? My bedroom is a mess! It's a good thing mom's away with business because now I can use the living room and I don't have to clean up my bedroom but still...why my house?

_Why my house? Why can't we do it at yours? _

I wrote back and waited almost 30 minutes before I got the reply.

_My brother is having a party tomorrow so we can't._

A party? Damn party...oh forget it! I probably should call Ino again and tell her he finished the book in...2 days? Well that was fast. I thought he will take at least one week with all the social life he has. Whatever..

"Hello Miss Yamanaka. Can I talk with Ino?" I called Ino again, knowing that her mom will be the one answering.

"Sure thing Sakura." She said with amusment in her voice...great! Now I'm the laughing stock of the Yamanaka household.

"Oh my God! What did you do? I can't believe you try to do that to me! Oh my God!" She was laughing her ass out over there. I was right...she'll never let me live this down.


	3. Chapter 3

_**What up? Hello there fellows. I want to reply to a certain reviewer. Now, don't get me wrong I would've replied only to the said reviewer but I sort of deleted the e-mail and I can't remember the name and I'm to lazy to go to the reviews in the review section because I'm a lazy person. Now! You said that you feel like you read the story before, well I posted this story before but I deleted it, don't ask me why cause I don't even know, so the story you read might be this one. That's why the author's section is pretty confusing, the chapters were written before except this one because I lost the 3rd chapter. I have chapter 4 and 5 and then I'll start writting again. So yeah...but if this wasn't the story you read then I want to clear my name and say that I came up with this idea by muself and only by myself. I'm not saying that the other writer copied my idea, I'm just saying it's a mere coincidence. Other than that I want to thank you for reading, you have no idea how much I appreciate that! So, you rock, girl!(I'm assuming) Well! Here it goes! Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 3: The first encounter!_

"Okay! So you wear this little ear piece and I talk into it. Now, I need you to get him in the living room by the window so I can see what you're doing. Understood?" Let me explain. It's time for Sasuke and I to start our AP English project and Ino can't comprehend that I don't need her help and that I don't want to make Sasuke fall for me! But she got me! If you're wondering what she has on me don't wonder too long cause she has nothing! For some reason I accepted this! It's a good thing that I was able to stop her from putting all that make up on me, not to mention the slutty clothes. But she did convince me to wear an ear piece and let her tell me what I should do, give me pointers and tips, stuff like that. Of course I never said I'm gonna do it.

"My God, Ino! You could be useful during war!" Where in the world did she get all these spying items? There is this ear piece, a see in the dark camera and other things that look very high-tech.

"Very funny! Now, I'll call you so press that little button in your ear."

"That doesn't sound weird at all." I heard a sharp ringing in my ear so I pressed the button really fast! I just wanted to make the ringing stop.

"Can you hear me?"

"Yep! Pretty damn loud!"

And then the knock on the door.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! What do I do? Where do I go?" She hissed freaking out.

"I don't know! Jump out the window!"

"What? Why the window? It won't be weird at all with Sasuke standing right next to the window!"

And another knock!

"Oh God! I don't know! Go through the back door!"

"Well, you know, the window is far more reasonable than the back door but I guess I can use the easy way out!"

"Shut your sarcasm and run!" Lucky for me she did and I was finally able to open the door. "Sasuke, hi! Sorry for the wait, I was...doing...something...?" Nice work, Sakura! Lucky for me Ino was jumping in a bush right behind Sasuke! That is not weird at all.

"Don't worry about it." I didn't really mind that. I was watching Ino trying to get up from that bush in my front yard. Well, finally she was out just getting the leaves off her clothes. "What are you looking at?" Asked Sasuke starting to turn around. Ino jumped right back into that bush and I just couldn't do anything else than sweatdrop.

_"God damn it!"_ I heard her.

"A bunny! There was a bunny in the bush! Run inside, they can sense fear!" I pulled him by the sleeve and closed the door.

"Okay? Great! Should we start?" He looked at me like I was crazy. This is not a very good start, but of course I don't care. Ino on the other hand...let's just say she's talking a lot!

_"My God, Sakura! You can't even start a conversation! What is wrong with you? A bunny? They can sense fear? That's not weird at all!" _ A lot of self control was keeping me from ripping that thing right out of my ear!

"Yeah, sure! Do you have the book?" I turned to Sasuke.

_"It would help to smile, you know! You're face is not made of stone! Smile!"_ My ear! It's lost forever!

"Here." He got the book from his backpack. I smiled (like Ino was saying) and I told him to sit on the couch. I wonder if Ino can see us. I don't think she can.

_"Sakura move! I can't see a thing!" _One thing is for sure: I'm not moving and neither is Sasuke! _"Move or I'm coming in!"_

"Oh my! There is a draft here! How about we go more to the right-"

_"No!"_

"-left! I meant left!" Yep! He thinks I'm crazy! I usually don't care, but come on! He probably thinks I talk to myself and pull my hair out when I'm bored! I don't care what people think but this is ridiculous!

"Wow, okay! So, what do we do now?" Ugh! Here we go!

The night started out horrible! I was clumsy, crazy and absolutly stupid! But the night became better. Ino kept telling me what to do along with her little comments, a little "laugh now" and "touch his arm" or "throw a sneeky look" and other things like that. Until one moment when I heard "Pinch his butt!" and I said that that's enough! So I went into the bathroom and flushed the little evil thing stuck in my ear. It was the creation of the devil himself! Ino's gonna kill me!

"So, we made some progress." At the end of the night, Sasuke was about to go. He was now standing in the doorway with Ino behind him waving and glaring...still in the bush.

"Yeah, progress...sure." I smiled again, but I couldn't really listen to him, my mind was on Ino and her piercing stare. God help humanity, that girl would be really good in a war!

"I like your shirt." My shirt? I was wearing this grey shirt that said "The back of this shirt is really funny." And on the back, which he probably saw tonight at some point, was written "The front of this shirt was incredibly misinformed."

"Um, thanks! I got it from Ino." My God! I'm afraid to say her name!

"Ino...?" He looked at me confused.

"My best friend."

"Right! Well, see you tomorrow."

"Sure, see you." I closed the door and hoped that Ino would go home. Unfortunately I heard a knock on the door. Unless bunnies developed manners, that was probably Ino all fired up. Well, this was a nice life, I got to do pretty much nothing but still...Here I go!

"You little traitor! What the hell did you do with that thing? I thought my ear would start bleeding from that noise! At some point I started thinking that rats took over the house! I was hearing rats, Sakura! RATS!" I looked around the room for a few seconds looking for something to talk about then I thought of something.

"Orange."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Who."

"Sakura, are you saying random words to confuse me?"

"...Lesson..."

"What? What the hell?"

"Cows...lick...bowls...?" What in the world?

"You are sick,"

"Human...s, humans"

"a sick, sick person!"

"So...talk to you later?"

"Yeah! Talk to you later!" And so she left! That my friends is how you get out of a fight! Of course, Ino knows all my tricks, even this one. She uses them herself! Some of them I learned from her...but this is not important. Maybe Ino doesn't know this but I am incredibly thankful for what she tried to do tonight! You don't find such a great friend everyday. INo, I love you! May you never change!

_** Short, short chapter! It's so short little elfs jump over it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, I wanted to write this chapter yesterday but the Bloodlines book came out and I had to read it! So there you have it, an excuse:) Now! I want to write a reply to **__** because you don't have an account and this is the only way I can do this. I want to thank you for your pointer:) And to thank you for the other nice things you said. You have no idea how much I used to srtugle with the grammar so saying my grammar is excellent means a lot, so thank you! Again. About the ellipses, I know I use them a lot, that's a habit of mine but I know you are right and I'll try to use them less:) I noticed you are one of the small amount of people that actually read what I write up here, so I thought I have a way to thank you:) And also, thank you for recomending the songs to me:) I loved your review and please don't hold back if you have anything else to say:)**_

_**Now! Enjoy your reading!:)**_

_CH 4: We're almost done!_

I was standing in front of Sasuke's front door getting ready to knock and walk in. Unlike the first night we worked on this so-called project, this time Ino managed to force some make-up on me and make me dress a little more out of my comfort zone than I'm used to. I'm glad, though, that she didn't make me look ridiculous. I looked...presantable, almost beautiful. Too dressed up for this occasion, I think, but apparently I don't have a say in this because Ino said that what I pulled last night won't be forgiven by her unless I do as she says and Ino's friendship means too much to me. Then again, I was probably naive to think that Ino won't forgive me for such a trivial problem. In any case, I am here and almost-almost!-ready to go in. Just one more deep breath and I'm ready.

I knocked on that door, throwing all those embarrassing thoughts in the back of my mind-I'll have to kill myself for that later. Now, this project needs my full attention. This project and...something else. Someone else, actually.

It didn't took long for someone to open the door. In front of me stood who I thought was his mother, and soon enough I knew I was right. And I'm glad I was right because God only knows how much I hate to be wrong. Sasuke's mom said "Hi!" and I responded like usual. We didn't make small talk probably because she was cooking something-I was just smelling something burning-but she did point me to Sasuke's room and threw me an apolagetic smile while running away towards the kitchen. I sighed, took my shoes off and went upstairs to where Miss Uchiha sent me.

I found Sasuke sitting at his computer talking with someone on the phone. When he saw me, though, he said the usual "I'll call you later." and told me to come in. Great, not only I made his mother burn their dinner but now I ruined his conversation too. I wonder if I'm over-thinking this.

"Before we start, is this going to take long?" He asked me while setting everything up on his computer for us to start working.

I shook my head. "Probably not if we start working now. Why?" I asked out of politness but my question could very well be considered rude. I couldn't help but wonder what he thought. It wasn't long before I started wishing I haven't asked the question at all.

"I have this thing, a date actually." Ouch! I should have seen this coming. Still, I have no reason to be or act jealous, cause even though I like him he doesn't know. that makes it my fault.

"A date, huh? Is she hot?" Dispise my dissapointment I smiled and pretended to be happy for him.

"I guess." He shrugged and turned around, back to the computer. "I figured a hot guy like me shouldn't spend his nights at home." That was just worthy of a good old laugh!

"Oh really? Hot guy?" I raised an eyebrow at him and tried as best as I could to hide my amusment, but he knew I was on the verge of laughing. Maybe his jokes weren't that funny, but the way he told them and the fact that I liked him made those jokes seem hilarious!

"You know it!" I shook my head and sat on his bed waiting for him to finish what he had to do. I wonder how he asked that girl out. I wonder if he even asked her out, maybe the girl was the one to ask the question. Maybe it was a blind date, but I don't see Sasuke going on a blind date. This date buggs me more than it should.

"What's her name? The girl that you have a date with, what's her name?" I asked after a moment of silence. I honestly thought I was just making small talk but right after I said those words out loud I realized how jealous and needy I sounded.

"Honestly, I have no idea. " He forwned a little trying to remember. I felt a little better because after his body language I could tell that he didn't think what I thought about my previous question. Or maybe he's just trying to hide it so he won't make me feel embarrassed.

Or maybe I'm just a crazy mental patient that is in a desperate need of a medical consult. I need to take a deep breath and smile. I was never needy, clingy nor vulnerable! I won't let one guy change that about me!

"So it's a blind date?" I said with new courage I didn't know I have. I should try yelling at myself more often.

"No, It's an out-of-bordeom date. The girl I asked out doesn't even matter to me. I did it to entertain myself." He smirked in my way, I don't even know why. At this point I started to think that that smirk is just something he does without noticing, like scratching or blinking. The next thing that popped into my head was his so called date. At first I felt a little jealous since he could've asked me on that out-of-bordem date but then, as I thought better about what he said, maybe it was better he did it because-

I'm doing it again! I'm over-thinking this! It has to stop, Sakura! Calm yourself down!

"So you can skip it then?" He looked at me. At first a little surprised, but the surprise went away as a smirk appared on his face again. As for me I was shocked at my boldness. I knew I was bold before but not in these matters. I always considered myself shy when it came to boys but what I had in my mind and what came out of my mouth were two completely different things.

"If you want me to, I can." If I want him too? I think I am going to over-think this again. Why does he have to say such things. Or maybe what he says is completely normal and the way I twist it in my head makes it look like more than that. In any way I need to say something cause his stare is starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Um, no. Of course not. You should go. You said you were bored anyway."

"Yeah but I can hang out with me, you're a lot more fun than her." I smiled! It was a compliment. It made the butterflies in my stomach go wild. I used to be a cool and collected person, now the smallest compliment makes me smile and giggle like a school girl.

"What makes you think I want that?" Again, I said something I didn't know I was capable of. I came here to work on that English project and we ended up talking, possibly...flirting?

"What sane girl wouldn't?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me and wincked. I knew he meant it as a joke but I started thinking that maybe what he said could be true...it probably is true.

"Careful. Being cocky won't help your case."

"Am I canceling or not?" He finally asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"You probably shouldn't. Who knows how much that girl is waiting for this date. Don't dissapoint her." Saying he would cancel for me made me a little happy but I couldn't do that to the other girl. She probably likes Sasuke more than I do and Sasuke had his reasons to ask _her_ out so who am I to ruin their plans?

"Are you sure?" He asked again. In my new habit of over-thinking I actually started thinking he might want to cancel this date for me but I dismised that thought as soon as I remembered him talking on the phone when I came in. He was laughing, probably talking with the girl. I am as oblivious as I can be when it comes to boys and socializing-the conversation I juts carried surprised me too-but it's as clear as day even to me that he wants to go on this date.

"Of course! We'll work what we can now and I'll finish the project at my house later and then we're done! No big deal!" I smiled and focused on the project. He didn't say anything after that, nothing that wasn't related to the project.

2 hours later I was in Ino's room just talking like we always did. I told her what happened after she insisted I tell her everything that happened tonight with the most detailed detail I can provide-her words, not mine.

"What? Screw the other girl! So what if she likes him, you like him too!" That's the exact reaction I imagined she would have. I shook my head and sighed.

"Forget it Ino, it's over anyway. The project is done and now we have no reason to see each other. I tried to do what you said but let's face it, I'm not his most obvious choice." From what I saw in movies I should be feeling sad right now, even angry, but all I felt was releaved! I felt releaved that I don't have to wear make-up anymore, that I don't have to act different anymore. Yes, I am a little dissapointed that I don't get to see Sasuke anymore, but he is In my AP English class so if he wants to ask me _anything_ I'm sitting one row behind him.

"Maybe the problem was your clothes! You should have dressed sluttier-"

"Maybe the problem was that I wasn't myself! How about that?" I shouted for the first time at Ino. I shouted before but I never meant it. She sighed and hugged me, something I didn't expect.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I made you wear those clothes, wear all that make-up, do all those things, I never once thought that being you might be just enough. You are a great person and I should have seen that! Hell, Sasuke should have seen that but because all that face-paint he couldn't! So next time you meet him just be yourself!" This is such a cliche! Be myself? I never thought I would hear Ino say such a thing! She is my friend after all and saying this shouldn't surprise me the way it does. I shook my head and started laughing making Ino look at me with a frown. "Sakura?"

"You know, I just remembered! You were supposed to say to Shikamaru how much .." I said slowly. Maybe I was trying to change the subject-not that the subject was thouchy or anything, I'm just so tired of talking about myself!-but maybe I was trying to help Ino too. If only she could use the advices she was throwing around, some of those are really good!

"Oh that! Pfff, let's forget about that! Oh, look at the time! I got to go!" She ran out of the room and I sighed.

"Ino, this is your house!" I yelled after her and she came back giggling in an awkaward way. Poor girl!

"Oh, look at the time-you know what? How about you just stop talking about that for no reason? You know, just for kicks?" It's so hard to understand what she's saying when she's blabbering.

I shook my head and chuckled. "I'm sorry Ino, but you owe me. And after you tell him and he'll ask you out you'll owe me again. But-" She looked up from the very unluky spot she picked on the floor and stared at me.

"But?" She said like there was something important coming. I wasn't going to say anything important I was just going to say...

"But I'll leave you alone now, because it really is late, and I'm not just saying that to get out of a conversation." She let the breath she was holding out and nodded. Maybe she's over-thinking thinks with Shikamaru just like I did with Sasuke. Maybe what I say right now it's twisted so much in her head that it starts to sound like something horrible. I have no way of knowing, but I do know I have to help her with this because now I can see clearly that it bothers her more than I thought. I still think that giving so much attention to a simple crush is a waste of time but maybe what Ino has is more than a simple crush. Maybe she's in love...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Took me a long time to write this chapter but I finally know where this story is going. You might think it's a bit over-dramatic, I think it is, but it might be something so I'll try to follow that storyline for now. Sorry for taking this much time to write this chapter, I was busy being lazy and writing a silly one-shot called **_**Gag Reel**_** if you want to check it out, please do. Okay! Enjoy!**_

_It's getting complicated_

Ah, Career day! Every single year our school has Career day. A few parents that have not-so-crappy jobs are invited to talk about their careers and how they did it all by themselves. The students that think about following a certain career path that was presented today get to make a good impression with the big-shots of the business. My mom is also invited but being the big-shot(rolling my eyes) that she is, she never comes and I'm left with explaining to everyone why my mom can't find 2 minutes of her busy life style to care about her daugther. I used to think she was doing this for me, now I think she's trying to avoid me, like I remind her of the father I never met. Seeing this new attitude of her I decided to act like a typical teenager and be angry at my mom.

"So who else is invited?" I asked Ino while we were walking towards the auditorium where all those speeches were happening.

"Hmm..we have Hinata's father who own all those hotels. Sasuke's father, big-shot brain surgeon-you know I heard he might be the best-"

"That's not a rumor, he really is the best brain surgeon. It was on CNN a few years ago."

"Oh, that's probably where I know it from. Anyway, there is Naruto's mom, she has a cooking show and Shikamaru's father, he owns that academy for young geniuses."

"Really? What about your parents." Ino snorted.

"My mom owns a flower shop-not a chain of them-and my father is a voice-over actor. I don't think they should be invited."

"Please...most of this people got their business from their fathers, at least your parents worked for what they have."

"That's true I guess. Who would think we have so many rich people goinng at our school."

"Tell me about it. Don't they have a private high school to go to?"

"Oh please! You love the fact that we have rich people in our school. Without them there would be no career day." All I could do was smile.

"Are you going to talk to any of them this year?" I was talking about the questions we get to ask in private after their speech. If any of this careers atracks you, you get to ask everything you want about it.

"I don't know, maybe Naruto's mom. Are you going to follow Dr. Uchiha around like you did last year?" Oh yes! Last year I wanted to be a surgeon-I still do-so I followed Sasuke's dad everywhere. I didn't even know they were related back then. In any case me and Dr. Uchiha got along really well, he said that he can't wait for me to start my internship at the hospital that he works in being a teaching hospital and all. He said that after I told him my 20 years plan and I have to say he looked impressed, what can I say, I have that effect on adults.

"He loved me! Of course I will." We took our front seats and waited for everyone else to find their seats. The big-shots were already on the stage, Naruto's mom in front prepearing her speech and the other sitting on their chairs behind. Dr. Uchiha noticed me gave a nod and a small smile. I smiled back, happy that he remembers me.

Naruto's mom talked about how she was discovered, the rest pretty much said the same thing: "If you want something you have to take it yourself" Nothing new there. What I was waiting for was questions time. And finally it was time for that too. Everyone got out of their seats and started talking with their favorites. Ino went for Naruto's mom while she was alone and I went straight to Sasuke's dad.

"Sakura, I thought you would be here." He gave a small nod again and I smiled.

"Of course, where else could I be?"

"I heard you met my son. I'm glad he was able to make such a capable friend." What can I say? I was his favorite student last year.

"Yes I did. We were working on a project together."

"I see. And how is it coming out?"

"We're done actually. But I'm not here to talk about that. It's time for my questioning time." He smiled and shook his head.

"It's always business with you, so much like your mother." Woah! Rewind! My mother?

"You know my mother?"

"Yes, we went to high school together. Didn't she tell you?" Tell me? When? When she's telling me to keep quiet so she can get back to her phone conference? Or when she's out the door in the mornings before I even wake up?

"We don't talk that much."

"Oh. So she didn't tell you about..." He stoped when he saw my confused face.

"Tell me about what?"

"Ahem. Nothing. Just, when you talk to her ask her about what I talked to her about. It's not my place to tell you." He left leaving me behind.

"Tell me what?" I yelled after him but he didn't turn back. So much for my questioning time.

"Hey, you done?" Ino appeared behind me.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Something wrong?"

"I just hate secrets, don't you? Promise me you'll never keep things from me." That took her by surprise.

"Um...sure. Of course."

Later today I got home and to my surprise my mother was home. And that's a big surprise.

"Mom? What are you donig home?"

"Not now Sakura." Ugh!

"Then when? We haven't talked in weeks mom! Not to mention I have something to ask you."

"I didn't realize you were so needy. Can't you see I have things to do. _Important_ thing to do." She said 'important' like her work is more important than her own daugther. If I wasn't angry before, now I am!

"Mom, tell me about what you talked with Dr. Uchiha!" That got her attention. She looked up from her papers and stared at me in shock. I didn't realize it was so big.

"That is none of your business! Don't you dare talk to him again!"

"What is so wrong? Just tell me what happened!"

"Sakura, I don't want you talking to him anymore, do you understand that? Stop minding other people's business!" Her face is red and her palms are shaking, what is so important? Why is she acting so different!

"What the hell is wrong? It's not like he's my long lost father!" Then realization hit me. "He's not...my father...right?"

"Don't be ridiculous! What me and Dr. Uchiha know is none of your concern!"

"Tell me! For God's sake I just want to know! What in the world is wrong with you?"

"Sakura, you're being imature! Stop waisting my time, like you always do! I don't even know what in the world possed me to keep you! You've been ruining everything since the day you were born!" Ouch!...I-I-I don't even know what to say.

"You...you bitch..." Soon as I see her coming towards me with her hand raising I try to turn around but it's too late.

She slapped me.

Before I could wrap my head around things I was already in my front yard heading towards Ino's house. I can't even deal with her right now. What in the world happened? We never had the best of relationships but we never really had the time to worry about it. She was always busy with her work and I was always busy with school, extra-credit, and anything that can help me not go home.

"Sakura? Wat's wrong?"

"Ino, can I crash at your place tonight?" I'm not sad! Not even in the least! I'm mad! Mad at her like I never was before! Forget skipping my first spelling bee, or never going to teacher-parent nights, or missing all the important moments in my pity-worth life, what she did now is beyond wrong! How could she say that to me?

"Of course! What happened?"

"My mom...just that, she's not herself lately.." The her eyes traveled to the red mark on my cheek.

"Sakura, did she-did she hit you?"

"No, I fell on my way here." I am not going to talk about what happened tonight! Ever again!

"Sakura, I'm blond not stupid."

"I don't want to talk about it, okay? Let's just do something so I can stop thinking about it."

"Fine! I'll go get something to drink." I nodded and sat on her bed when I noticed that she was chating with someone. I know it's wrong but curiosity took over and the next thing I know, I'm reading what she wrote. She's chating with Shikamaru? That's good, right? She didn't tell him she likes him but at least she's doinf something. Maybe I should take care of this while I'm staying at her place, it will get my mind off of things.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Dang! She caught me!

"Um..I was just...um...I have no excuse." She sighed and sat on the bed.

"It's fine...Just don't push me to tell him how I feel again."

"Why? What is so wrong? Why won't you tell me what bothers you? You promised to stop keeping secrets!" I'm still a bit angry I guess.

"Sakura...do you really want to know?" I nodded and let her go on. "I..*sigh* You know I never had a boyfriend before, a kiss or a date, so even though I act confident and pretend to know what I'm talking about, I don't. Telling him scares me. Don't get me wrong I tried. quite a few times but every time I get close to him my body feels numb and I start hyperventilating. Then my vision is affected and I get this feeling that I should run away from there as fast as I can. I don't even know why."

"Ino? You're having panik attacks?" Oh my God! She's that scared?

"That's what I'm having? I thought I was just going crazy."

"What could scare you that bad?" She didn't say anything and I just sighed. "Do you _want_ to tell him?"

"I just want to stop freaking out around him. If telling him will stop that, then yes, I want to tell him."

I was about to tell her something when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID, it said new number. "Hello?" I gave Ino a look that said 'hold-on-a-second' She nodded and waited for me to finish.

"Sakura, is mom. Where are you?" I didn't say anything. I hang up and threw my phone on the bed. It rang again and the same number appeared on the screen. I sent it to voicemail and turned off my phone.

"Who was it?"

"Wrong number." She didn't bought it, I knew that, but I'm greatful that she didn't insist on this. "Anyway. If you get so feaked out telling him face-to-face, then why don't you tell him on the phone, or online?"

"I don't know..."

"I'm here. If you get another panik attack I'll help you."

She sighed and nodded. And just like that I got myself another thing to keep me busy and at the same time help a friend.


End file.
